


暗流

by fiddler (Nanwang)



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanwang/pseuds/fiddler
Summary: *坂本龙马审神者设定*一期→烛
Relationships: Ichigo Hitofuri/Shokudaikiri Mitsutada
Kudos: 2





	暗流

**Author's Note:**

> *坂本龙马审神者设定  
> *一期→烛

一期一振喊到第三遍时，名字的主人终于抬起头来。膝盖压在地上，竹篮搁在臂弯里。传闻用有机栽培法栽种的作物茂盛的叶片堪堪盖住头顶，动作时险些扎伤眼睛。  
啊，抱歉，烛台切用手拨开茎叶，看起来有些窘迫，您刚才说了什么吗？

同属第一部队的烛台切光忠，据说和一期一振曾共侍一主。粟田口太刀对此已无任何印象，更清晰的认知来自近侍垂目向他问好的场景。一期一振身为本丸的第二振太刀，理所应当成为对方的后辈。烛台切光忠简略地介绍本丸的格局、内番事务与相应的出阵安排，期间数次稍作停顿以确认一期一振切实领会了自己的意思。对方五官线条冷冽，轮廓仿佛用刀剑挥就，但眉眼都有意无意地被压出柔和的弧度，加之言辞温和恳切，不由叫人心生亲近。  
本丸尚未成型，出阵队伍参差不齐。按理来说烛台切光忠不应有太多深入的了解，但实际情况似乎并非如此。一期一振一面应答，一面暗自诧异他对本丸状况的熟稔。烛台切指向其中一间房，告诉他这里是厨房。金色的眼睛含着一点笑意，侧过来，短暂地停留在他身上。  
太近了。  
一期一振不动声色地躲避他的吐息。

诡异的迹象很多。比如本丸内个人风格过于明晰的布置，某些地处踩上去吱呀作响的地板，后院豢养的一笼鸽子，边缘立着不知写给谁看的「请勿食用青蛙」警示牌的池塘。一期一振统统无法理解，而不理解通常带来恐惧。没有人能够为他消除内心迷茫的隐疾。审神者时常外出，停留在本丸里的时间很少。这不正确，所有人却都习以为常。  
难道只有他是错误的吗？他迷迷蒙蒙。

降临至此的第三个星期，一期一振终于见到审神者第一面。白色海军服的男子行色匆匆，向他致意，欢迎你来，这些日子辛苦啦。比起阴阳师更像退治之妖的黑发女子没有看他，轻盈地从过道顶上飘到男人眼前，该走了，龙马。远征部队要出发啦。  
远征部队？一期一振喁喁地重复。  
当然啦，我们的审神者也是远征部队的一员啊。陆奥守吉行露出神气又自豪的表情来，龙马可不是一般的审神者哦。  
哈哈，这么说可真叫人难为情啊，男人扶了扶帽子，前半句回应陆奥守，后半句对他，那么我先告辞了，一期先生。下次有时间再聊吧。如果有需要帮助的话，告诉烛台切先生就好。  
……是。祝您诸事顺利。  
审神者匆匆点点下巴，扶着帽子疾步出门了。

龙马。烛台切先生。一期一振咀嚼这两个名词。它们实在不像主君与臣下之间会有的称呼。一期一振遭诸多问题缠身，夜不能寐，枯望着昏暗灯光映照下的屋顶。屋顶一块被修补过的痕迹模模糊糊地显现出来。  
咚咚咚。赤脚踏过地面的声音。烛台切先生，是秋田藤四郎，兔子死了……明明现在已经有这么多同伴来到本丸了……  
兔子是很容易因寂寞而死的动物。一期一振想道。然而，它也是极怕生、易受惊的动物。也许变得热闹对它来说算不得好事。相当矛盾，又叫人无可奈何。  
他听到窸窸窣窣的响动。和室的门被拉开，剪影从纸糊的窗前掠过。  
刀剑在深夜里埋葬一只兔子。  
一期一振没有见过那个小生灵，胡乱猜测它有一身灰色的绒毛，触手温热柔软，像秋田藤四郎的头发。  
秋田藤四郎作为粟田口的短刀，与他有天生的亲近感，而一期一振却轻易地感到不多不少的温度差。他的兄弟面对他，是带着些许面对烛台切时没有的恭敬和畏惧的。此时此刻更突显出这份距离感的鲜明无疑，罹受失去爱宠悲痛的弟弟没有选择来到他身边。而一期一振对此束手无策。他望着孩童身姿的付丧神。那孩子的眼睛也和头发一样惹人喜爱。烛台切先生，烛台切先生，他兴奋地拉着男人的衣摆，铃兰花开啦，我们把它救回来了！  
一期一振站在队长后面，茫茫地握着剩余的两枚刀装，蓦地感觉手中沉重，仿佛他正握着独属于那两人之间、不为外人所知的各样秘密似的。  
是好事哦，出阵归来的烛台切很自然地抚摸秋田的头，今晚煮红豆饭来庆祝吧？  
好！秋田藤四郎接住烛台切递来的刀装，啊、那个……一期哥也辛苦了。  
嗯，谢谢秋田。他说。  
脚步声逐渐贴近他的耳畔。简短的葬礼结束了。烛台切光忠轻声同短刀道晚安。好好休息，小秋田。——明天让龙马先生带你去外面转转吧？  
一期一振沉默地凝视拉长的影子。  
……兔子的寿命有多长呢？他突然想道。

秋田藤四郎和烛台切光忠救活的铃兰花开在本丸的庭院里。本丸显现的刀剑数量稀少，以至于庭院总是过分空旷。与长久萦绕的寂寞不同的是长势繁茂的花木。秋田和烛台切按时给植物松土、浇水、除草，偶尔施肥、打药。烛台切蹲下身，温柔地抚摸它们的叶面与花枝。铃兰带毒，烛台切带着手套，全不在意地触碰细小的花苞。长得很漂亮呢，接下来也要好好努力哦。他目光爱怜，语调温柔，跟着长风低微地过境，竟让人觉得有些冷。  
一期一振猜测对方大抵对任何事物都是这个模样。亲密地、温情地、几近慈爱地。上一次他从本丸田边途经，烛台切光忠正同一株番茄说话。  
他真正想将这些话对谁倾诉呢？  
一只鸽子扑扇翅膀，停在一期一振头顶的枝干上。轻巧的震动叫他心里好似被飞禽的脚爪戳了一下，麻痹感让他觉得自己做错了什么。  
也许旁听并不礼貌，一期一振想，从那里离开了。

实际上，如果一期一振不出声，烛台切未必能感知到他的存在，但一期一振意识到这个事实在一周以后——烛台切的听力似乎有障碍，交谈时总会不由自主地靠近对方。他向来处事周全，不出破绽，因而一期一振最初并未察觉。粟田口太刀头一次排到畑当番，记不清锄头摆在了哪个仓库里。他寻了一圈，看到近侍的发顶在玉米林里晃动。  
烛台切殿下，不好意思，他询问，您能告诉我畑当番的工具放在哪里吗？  
近侍一言不发，专心致志地继续手上的工作。  
烛台切殿下？  
没有得到回应，一期一振再度提高音量，烛台切殿下？  
烛台切手上的竹篮翻倒。咕噜噜。玉米在地上滚了半周。不好意思，一期先生，他站起来，将原本就太过贴近的距离拉得更紧密，您刚刚说了什么吗？  
他说话总是靠这么近，好像不这么做便不足够诚恳。一期一振几乎是条件反射地后退了半步，幅度很小，但烛台切即刻敏锐地读取到了他对私人空间的保护与安全距离被打破的抗拒。非常抱歉，一期殿下，烛台切退开，是我逾越了。  
——我不该那么做。夏日的阳光蒸得他头晕目眩，一期一振不愚蠢，自然很快理解了真相。他盯着自己的鞋尖，我为什么不提前问清楚呢？  
一期先生？最后还是烛台切的声音救了他。烛台切站得稍远一些，遥遥地把篮子双手捧过来，能拜托您把这些带到厨房，交给歌仙先生吗？  
一期一振蒙着头。对不起或者谢谢您都不合时宜，他嗫嚅，好、我这就去。

一期一振开始躲着他。出阵时不参与任何话题；内番如果撞上和对方一起，就请求同队的和泉守兼定和他换班；就连用餐，都要和对方错开。某天晚餐，桌上只有他与审神者。叫龙马的男人看他一眼，目光和神情一样寡淡平和，他却不由心虚起来。  
龙马，想吃青蛙。  
明天出门给你带。审神者把女性垂落的长发拨到肩膀后，不能吃秋田养的青蛙啊。  
一期一振没有说话，把饭团干巴巴地塞进口腔，食不知味。  
你和烛台切闹矛盾了吗？土方的打刀换好内番服，抱着一垛干草，准备去喂马。  
谁会和烛台切闹矛盾呢？一期一振想。他自己都弄不明白自己行动的缘由。苦涩、恐惧、歉疚，或是……愤怒？愤怒什么？「你该一早把事情说清楚的」，他难道在意这个吗？  
没有。他说，谢谢你，和泉守殿下。  
和泉守兼定不多追问，耸耸肩，往马厩去了。

这样呢？能听到吗？烛台切的问话从隔壁传来。  
一期一振清理房间的动作停滞了一瞬。  
声音太大啦，烛台切。陆奥守说，正常地发音就可以了，不要用喊的。  
烛台切先生怎么会突然想到练习这个？  
啊，烛台切笑起来，因为我们彼此太熟悉了，一直没察觉到靠那么近对话是不太礼貌的。今后本丸还会有很多新的伙伴，未必能习惯，得要提前做功课才行啊。  
喔，想得挺周到嘛！  
不愧是烛台切先生！秋田兴奋的赞赏透过薄薄的木板传来。  
那就拜托两位了。烛台切清清嗓子，重头复述一期一振曾听过的那段自我介绍，欢迎您的到来，我是这座本丸的近侍烛台切光忠……  
蝉鸣在林间簌簌回响。一期一振跪坐得腿脚发麻。他把自己从纷乱的思绪里拽出来，放下抹布，踩着一块接近腐朽的木质地面，转过拐角。  
那三个人在阳光底下。烛台切站着，剩余的两人坐在他脚边。……倘若需要帮助，请尽管提出，我会尽力帮忙的。烛台切结束发言，长长地呼出一口气。他有些紧张，如、如何？  
这不是很棒吗！陆奥守啪啪啪地鼓掌，听得很清楚哦近侍君！  
烛台切先生很帅哦！秋田藤四郎面颊通红，看起来比被夸奖的人还要激动。  
无形的屏障倏地横亘到他们中间。尘土四散，一期一振呛得双目酸涩。刀剑的寿命分明有数百年乃至千年之久，但过去的、一期一振无从得知的日夜，仿佛为他们建立了一种牢不可破的牵系，哪怕日月轮转，也无法撼动分毫。  
一期一振走到忧郁的阴影中去了。

队长。和泉守兼定叫住烛台切光忠，指指自己脑后。  
烛台切光忠愣一下。谢谢。  
那是一期一振的初阵。他们结束最后一场战斗，在临时营地做暂时修整，预备返回本丸。烛台切光忠的眼带搭扣松脱，和脑后的黑发勾连。他背过手去解。垂落着掩住右眼的长发被风吹拂起来，露出对方一直掩藏在黑色布料下的隐秘——皮肤烙印的图腾一般的金色烧痕。泛着蓝色微光的虹膜。阳光将河流的颜色打散，那只眼睛慢慢地定格成丁香的淡紫色，好像他烧失的刀纹。  
真像是太阳石呀。  
一期一振怔怔地想。

__________________________________

fin.


End file.
